<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finale fix-it: The one where they get heaven-married by mercurialkitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695204">Finale fix-it: The one where they get heaven-married</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialkitty/pseuds/mercurialkitty'>mercurialkitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialkitty/pseuds/mercurialkitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First a quick chat with Sam in the Impala, then it's off to find Cas.</p><p>A finale fix-it where Dean and Cas get heaven-married</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finale fix-it: The one where they get heaven-married</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean took another good look at Sam. “Did you have a good life, Sam? How long did you live after…I died? You don’t look any older.”</p><p>Sam laughed, “Dean, I had a long life. Longer than anyone who hunted before us I think. Eileen and I were happy. I have a grown up son, named after you. How do you not know?”</p><p>“Time runs different here. I just meant to take a ride in Baby and gather my thoughts — think about what I wanted to say to him. Next thing I knew, I got out to look at the scenery and you were here.”</p><p>Sam shook his head. “Say to who?”</p><p>Dean looked down. “Cas of course.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought, but how is he here? He’s ok?”</p><p>“Bobby said he’s in heaven. I’m almost afraid to believe it, but yes.”</p><p>“So why are you here talking to me?”</p><p>“Good point. Get in. I’ll take you back to the Roadhouse. You can see Bobby and I’ll figure out how I call Cas. You can find Eileen. I thought that ride would calm my nerves, but I’m shaky.”</p><p>“You want me to drive?</p><p>Dean started laughing so hard he doubled-over. “Sam, it’s heaven and it’s Baby. I don’t think I’m going to get in an accident, but go ahead.”</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow and slid in the driver’s seat. “So how do I get there?”</p><p>Dean pointed and said, “Thataway!”</p><p>Sam drove and caught Dean up with a few aspects of his life. How he’d started out intending to pass on lore and train hunters, but once he and Eileen had a child, he just couldn’t bear to be away any length of time. Maybe it was trying to not be John Winchester. Maybe part of it was missing Jack, but he just couldn’t do it. He wanted to be a dad. To avoid becoming a homebody house husband, he did a lot of volunteering to tutor kids in his community, and took classes on all kinds of subjects, but it was Eileen who worked and traveled for a while. They made good friends who sometimes stayed at the house, and helped like an extended family. As Sam's son Dean got older, Sam got a job at a local non-profit, but family always came first.</p><p>Claire and Kaia stayed at the bunker for a while, helping to teach hunters, until the bunker was finally locked up as more of a storehouse and emergency backup location, like some of the old Men of Letters chapter-houses. The key eventually went to Garth’s sons, Castiel and Sam, for safekeeping, and the plan was for it to stay in their family.</p><p>Dean had to stop and laugh at a family of werewolves being the keepers for a Men of Letters bunker, but it seemed fitting somehow. There was more to tell but they had an eternity, and they pulled up to the roadhouse, to find the sun lowering in the sky.</p><p>Bobby stood up and greeted Sam, giving him a bear hug, but he soon turned to Dean and said, “I went ahead and put the word out. Almost everyone is inside now.”</p><p>“Almost?” asked Dean.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re not getting out of it. You gotta call him yourself.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>Bobby gave him a hard eye roll and put his hand to his heart. “Figure it out.” He turned back to Sam. “Eileen is back. She spent a long time with her parents, getting to know them. They’re here, too.” Tears started rolling down Sam’s face, but he had a big smile. He ran in.</p><p>Bobby looked to Dean. “Well, get calling ya idjit,” and he walked into the roadhouse.</p><p>Dean looked at the sky and lengthening shadows that were starting to edge into a sunset. He put a hand on his heart and started to pray.</p><p>“Cas, please, please hear me. I love you. Come back to me. There’s so much more I want to say, that I need to say, but just get yourself here and let me tell you.”</p><p>He looked around, and then saw Castiel’s wings for the first time in his life. He gasped at the dark feathers as they caught the bright light from the sunset and exploded into iridescent rainbows. They spread out as he hovered for a moment and then pulled down as he stepped lightly on the ground in front of him. Dean launched himself at Cas, and would have tackled him to the ground if Cas’ wings hadn’t stretched out again to keep them upright.</p><p>“Dean! I..” and Cas’ words were broken off as Dean kissed him and they held each other. When Castiel parted to look at him he said, “I never thought you would return my feelings like this.”</p><p>Dean started crying, “Cas, I never thought an angel could love me. I wasted so much time.”</p><p>“Dean, it doesn’t matter. You’re here and I can feel your love.” He put his hand on Dean’s heart.</p><p>“Cas, I hid my feelings and I don’t want to hide them anymore. Please forgive me. Cas, let me tell everyone I care about how much I love you, and let me dance with you in front of them.”</p><p>Cas had a faint blush and then a smile. “Yes, Dean.”</p><p>Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him into the Roadhouse. As soon as they walked in, everyone started clapping. They stopped and looked around and saw so many faces: Ellen, Jo, Rufus, Aretha(?!), Bobby, Karen, Pamela, Ash, Einstein (?!), Charlie, Sam and Eileen and other Bobby and other Charlie — and was that <em>Gabriel</em>?— those were just a few he noticed clapping and whistling. There would be time to talk to everyone later.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming. There's something special I want to share.</p><p>Dean got down on one knee. Cas’ eyes widened. “Cas, I love you. This wouldn’t be my heaven without you. We can make it anything you want it to be. I just need you. I want you by my side from now on. Will you stay with me?”</p><p>“Dean, I love you. Yes.”</p><p>Everyone whooped and screamed. He heard a few shout “Kiss him!”, so he stood up and did so, passionately, as Cas returned the kiss with the same intensity. There was a dog’s bark, and then some laughter and then things got a bit more quiet. He and Cas parted and they turned. “Jack!” Without thinking that this was god, Dean gave him a hug, and so did Cas. Jack didn’t fight it and instead returned the hugs quickly saying, “It’s good to see you Dean. I thought that you might want these.”</p><p>Jack handed him a pair of silver rings. Dean blushed and turned to Cas. “Cas, would you…”</p><p>“Yes!” said Cas before he was finished, and there was a titter of laughter and some “awws”. Dean somehow knew which one to slide onto Cas’ finger, and Cas slid the other on his.</p><p>Jack said, “You’re not being married by God. The profound bond you have is something you both created of your own free will. These rings are just a symbol of it.”</p><p>Then suddenly Jack wasn’t there, but Amara was. She smiled and said, “I’m happy for you Dean.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek, looked over at Cas with an even bigger smile and said, “I felt the bond you two have a long time ago. I just didn’t understand it right away.” She clasped their hands together and it felt like a blessing of sorts. Then she turned and both she and Jack were gone.</p><p>Dean looked at Cas who was filled with joy. There was just one thing left. Dean looked over to the jukebox and it starting playing Zeppelin.</p><p>“Cas, can I have this dance?” Cas simply nodded and they fell together so easily. There was a smattering of applause again, but this time he saw other couples come and start dancing around them, giving them space in the middle of the floor, but some just watched and talked or waved.</p><p>Dean looked into Cas’ blue eyes. “Cas, there’s so much I want to know…”</p><p>“Shhh.” Cas soothed. ”We have all the time. Let’s dance for a while.” Then he pressed closer.</p><p>All Dean could do was smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>